


How Jeremy Realized He Was Gay For His Bestfriend

by Alexlikestowrite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlikestowrite/pseuds/Alexlikestowrite
Summary: Just a small one shot with some fluff cause I can.





	How Jeremy Realized He Was Gay For His Bestfriend

** His laUGH **

Jeremy had heard Michael laugh a million times before. There was almost never a moment Michael wasn’t smiling or laughing, in some form or another. But it was the small laughs, the hidden chuckles, the adorable snorts, and funny little laughs that made his heart beat fast. Take this moment for instance. Jeremy and Michael were hanging out after school like they usually did, and at Jeremy’s house once again. Michael thought it’d be a fun idea to play a rage game; Unfair Mario. Which is great to send anyone into a rage, even Jeremy.

“What the heck was that?! What. Was. That?!” Jeremy shouted, throwing the controller onto the floor, and throwing his hands up, a long frown on his face. Pointing at the screen he glared at the GAME OVER screen, “I’m gonna fucking beat you. Beat you and your game developers. I know they’re watching. Snickering over watching me suffer. Well tough luck! I promise, I will beat this fucking level even if it takes me all my life.” He said and turned to Michael when he heard a snort. Michael was covering his mouth and leaning forward in the beanbag chair, his body shaking and the occasional snort escaping him. His anger seemingly melting away Jeremy couldn’t help but crack a small smile.  
“What? What’s so funny Mell?” He asked, leaning toward Michael a bit, poking his shaking body.

Not being able to contain the giggles anymore Michael burst out laughing, his snorts, giggles, and loud funny cute chuckles filling the room. Jeremy felt his heart quicken as Michael laughed, and found himself chuckling along with him too. Wiping away some tears that had managed to form from laughing so hard Michael let out a long breath. “Okay! I’m okay!” He said letting out few more giggles, “Seeing you rage is hilarious. It’s like watching a kitten threaten a bulldog.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and fell back into the beanbag, “Whatever. This game sucks.” He said and covered his eyes with his arm.

Michael shook his head and fell back with him, “You’re still going to play it later though, aren’t you?” He asked, raising a brow with a smug smile. Dropping his arm from his face Jeremy nodded slowly and Michael chuckled again, making his heart race again.

**The time Michael lent Jeremy his hoodie**

Jeremy honestly didn’t think it would stay cold all day. He expected the weather to change midday and when it didn’t boy did he regret only bringing a very thin cardigan. To make matters worse the heaters in the school had stopped working so everyone was more or less freezing in every class. Though Jeremy usually wasn’t a big fan of public affection he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment. Which explain why Jeremy is huddled up in Michael’s side, glaring at nothing in particular as he shivered every now and then from the cold.

“Are you really that cold man? Its like….not even that cold.” Michael says as he takes a ship from his slushie, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. They were bros who did this quite often, but rarely in school. Which caused a small stutter in Jeremy’s heart as he snuggled a bit closer to Michael.

Rolling his eyes Jeremy let out a scoff, “Well, you wouldn’t feel it. Your like a human oven!” He says and poked Michael’s side, “Seriously. I envy you. I’m always cold.” He pouts slightly and crosses his arms ro contain some warmth.

When the bell rings Jeremy groans as lunch is over and that means the only thing keeping him warm is gone. When Michael pulls away he’s hit with a burst of cold air on his arms and shivers slightly. It was fucking freezing. Standing from their spots in a corner of the lunch room they toss their trays into the nearby trash can. “Since you won’t ask. Here. You can borrow my sweater.” Michael says and pulls off his sweater over his head, making his hair messy as it went over his head. It had been awhile since he’s seen Michael’s arms. Did you know that Michael actually did work out? Maybe not as much as the athletes but enough to have nicely toned arms. Feeling his face warm up he caught the sweater as it was tossed to him. Michael fixed his Legend of Zelda shirt and slung his backpack on, “Just give it back tomorrow. I think it’ll be warmer then.”

Nodding Jeremy slipped on the hoodie, smiling wide as he was enveloped of Michael’s warmth and scent. Like old soda covered with some cologne. Fixing it he noticed it actually fit pretty nice. He was surprised since he was taller than Michael, but then again the sweater always did look a bit big on him.

“Oh, I’m gonna go. Class starts in like two minutes so I have to book it across the school. See you after school Jeremy!” He shouted as he started to jog away, unbeknownst to Jeremy with a small blush on his face. ‘Holy shit he looked adorable. Mental note: let Jeremy wear the sweater more often.’ Michael thought with a wide grin on his face as he jogged to class.

**The Gay Moment™**

Jeremy shivered and stuffed his hands in pockets as he walked to school. This time he did bring a thick jacket but he was still cold. Albeit not as much as yesterday but still cold. Michael's sweater was in his backpack and he would have worn it if he didn't worry that Michael would actually be cold. As he reached the entrance of the school he saw the christmas decorations lining the double doors and wreath hanging on it. He was used to seeing the decorations and even if he didn't celebrate christmas he had to admit that the decorations and everyone's cheery mood was nice.

Seeing Michael already at his locker and messing with something on the inside of the door he picked up the pace to reach him. Standing next to him Jeremy raised a brow at the infamous plant Michael was placing on a hook that was on an extended pole. “What are you doing?” He asked and let out an amused breath of air as Michael flinched and turned to look at him.

“Jeremy!” Michael said and closed the locker, the mistletoe dangling out over Michael's head. Taking a step to the side and facing Jeremy he looked up at it. “This, my friend, is a trap. For wandering people and to ensnare the unlucky soul who had to share a kiss with me.” Michael said and looked back to Jeremy. “What do you think?”

Jeremy looked at it then to Michael, with an amused smirk on his face. “Brilliant. Don't sell yourself short though. I'm sure anyone would love to kiss you.” Jeremy said and his heart rate quicked and his mind raced as he realized at how gay that sounded. He tried to think of something else to say to make it sound less weird but the words were already leaving his lips before he could stop them. “I know I would.” Jeremy's face exploded into red and his mind short circuited at how embarrassed he was, his body frozen.

Michael was so shocked it took a few seconds for it to process and when it did all he could say was, “Dude. That's gay.” He said and cursed at himself mentally for it. His face flushed and his mind raced for anything to say.

Jeremy nodded and gulped, “Yeah.” He said, his voice cracking. Oh god Jeremy would give anything to just disintegrate right now so he wouldn't have to deal with this embarrassment. “So...uhhhh….yeahbye.” He spoke fast ands turned to leave, stopping only because Michael had grabbed his arm.

Turning to look at him Michael sputtered for a few seconds before finally just spewing out what was in his mind, “Heysoyeabthatwasgaybutimgauforyousoitsokay. DoyoumaybewanttoDoyoumaybewanttogoonadatelater?” Michael spoke fast, looking at the ground as his face heated up.

Michael had spoken so fast all he really heard was ‘'gay for you” and “date”. Jeremy's jaw dropped and he stammered for a few seconds before he could finally answer. “Uuuuuhhh…..yesssss…..definitely.” Jeremy said and saw Michael relax, and felt his own previously tensed shoulders also relax. “Oh! Your jacket!” Jeremy said, suddenly remembering the reason he had approached him in the first place. Bringing his backpack in front of him he took out the red jacket, handing it to Michael. When Michael grabbed it he also grabbed his hand, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

Pulling away with a cheeky smile Michael let go of Jeremy's hand, “Rules are rules but, I'll save the real deal for later. See you later Jere-bear.” Michael said, turning and walking away. Jeremy stood there for a few seconds in pure shock and only snapped out of it when he heard Rich shout to his right. “Gaaaay!”  
“Oh shut up Rich! Everyone knows your fucking Jake!” Jeremy shouted back, seeing Rich in shock then see him smirking.  
“You right. Touche tall ass.” Rich said and continued on his way, leaving Jeremy to completely process what had just happened.


End file.
